


老来多健忘

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 架空AU，60岁后的拿迪
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	老来多健忘

“弗尼埃，你个混球又在开小差！”  
杜伊勒里宫花园一角的铁栅栏门边，值勤的青年近卫军士兵和小径两旁的刚修剪过枝丫的枞树站成平行队列。他们的上司迪马少尉提高音量，凶狠地瞪着站中间的那个嬉皮笑脸的家伙，他的手搭在马刀刀柄上，似乎随时会拔出马刀并用刀背抽人。  
“我不过是教马丁怎么讲情话而已，”被瞪视的弗尼埃半是开玩笑、半是认真地解释道，“我得帮他搞定咱们常去的那家咖啡厅的娘们。”  
“就算今天是审判日，你也不能开小差闲聊。你私底下怎么浪我不管，只要你在这站岗，我就要拿针把你的嘴缝上。”  
迪马的手更紧地攥住刀柄，额头上紧皱的纹路仿佛搓衣板刻印，嘴角的一圈络腮胡也似乎气得根根直立。但是弗尼埃和他的战友们并不紧张，他们太了解自己的这位长官了，当他努力做出生气的样子，就说明他并没有真的生气。不过该配合的动作还是要做的，不然长官会苦于找不到台阶下。  
于是乎，弗尼埃相应地垂下头去，努力表现出不敢正眼看对方的心虚的样子：“我错了，长官，我保证下次站岗前先往嘴里塞个鸡蛋，塞到您骂我时我只能嗯嗯嗯。”  
一同站岗的战友们个个面无表情，仍在勤勉地执行任务，但弗尼埃明白，他们只是在憋笑。  
无论如何，弗尼埃的这番配合勉强得到了迪马的认可。他不悦地哼了一声（弗尼埃他们知道这是“这回就算了下不为例”的讯号），然后清清嗓子，严肃地说：“不光是弗尼埃，你们所有人都记着，守卫杜伊勒里宫花园是非常重要的任务，不要小瞧这桩差事，甚至可以说，皇帝的安危就在我们手上，所以一刻也不能掉以轻心。你们难道想被皇帝看见开小差的样子吗？”  
“报告长官，当然不想，可是我认真站岗的时候皇帝也没看见哪。”  
弗尼埃故作遗憾地叹气。周围顿时传来哄笑声，看来马丁和其他几个家伙已经憋不住了。  
“把你那翘上天的屁股给我收紧点，”迪马又白了弗尼埃一眼，“皇帝随时都可能突然出现，到时候要是他嫌你混日子把你赶出近卫军，你可别哭着来找我帮你求情。”  
“老实说啊长官，我在这儿站岗三个月了，也也没遇上过皇帝，”站在弗尼埃右手边的马丁接腔道，“他真的还会从花园出去微服私访吗？”  
“对啊，皇帝以前是喜欢微服私访，”弗尼埃立刻补充道，“可是他现在老了，不会那么频繁地出门了。”  
“你们懂个屁，”迪马训斥道，“就你们这吊儿郎当的样子，搞不好是皇帝偷溜出去你们都没发现。”  
“皇帝还需要玩偷鸡摸狗这一套吗，难不成是他忘了出宫暗号只好溜出去？”  
“瞎说啥呢！皇帝怎么可能记不住暗号，他溜出去肯定是原因的。”  
“不过他真的会偷偷溜出去吗？”马丁表示怀疑，“我觉得没必要啊。”  
“当然会，你们听着，老子当年是下士的时候，皇帝还会半夜两点跟宫廷大总管溜出去。”  
“是啊，不在半夜两点溜出去我怎么会知道路灯坏了呢。”  
弗尼埃的笑容瞬间凝固，已经拟好的玩笑话也被咽回肚里，大概过了两秒后，他才想起来现在应该持枪敬礼。不过好在其他人的情况比他好不了多少，这群饱食终日无所事事的年轻士兵万万没想到真的需要他们执行任务了，在片刻的慌乱后他们手忙脚乱地敬礼，反应或多或少有些僵硬。  
我就知道你们这些废物靠不住，帝国近卫军真他妈的一代不如一代，我应该跟贝西埃元帅投诉你们。迪马一边在心里暗暗诅咒弗尼埃，一边恭敬地迎向突然出现的来人：“陛下，暗号？”  
“洋葱汤。”  
拿破仑不假思索地回答。趁这工夫，弗尼埃赶紧打量了一番他从未在如此近距离见过的皇帝：身穿朴素的深蓝色长风衣，身材矮胖，头发花白，下巴上稍微有点胡茬，额头上的皱纹不算太明显，但脸颊上有深浅不一的老年斑。总而言之，乍看之下他只是个不起眼的小老头儿，如果说有什么，那就是他的目光并没有显得浑浊或涣散，仍然像年轻人一样神采奕奕。或许可以说，那锐利的目光最能彰显他的灵魂。  
“祝您出行愉快。”  
暗号对上后，迪马点点头（弗尼埃很想问既然他认识皇帝干嘛还要多此一举对暗号，但他明智地咬住了下唇）。他掏出钥匙，轻车熟路地打开铁栅栏门，接下来他应该行礼并目送皇帝离去，但那预备行礼的胳膊终究是僵在了半空——迪马看看皇帝，又看看皇帝身边的空位，面露犹豫神色。  
“怎么了，少尉先生？”  
皇帝和蔼地说。哦，他的声音听起来和我爷爷差不多，如果说他是乡下养猪的普通农民我会信的，弗尼埃心想。  
“您独自一人吗？”迪马恭敬地说，“是否需要我派人去请弗留利公爵阁下？”  
“哦，不用，我就想一个人出去走走，”皇帝竖起一根手指，示意噤声，“要是碰到弗留利公爵，可别告诉他我丢下他一个人出去了啊。”  
“是，陛下！”  
迪马立刻立正敬礼。皇帝满意地拍拍他的肩膀，倒背双手，大踏步向前，很快消失不见。  
“那就是皇帝啊，”皇帝走远后，弗尼埃忍不住感慨，“和我想象的不太一样。”  
“少说屁话，别给我磨洋工，”迪马的手又放在了刀柄上，弗尼埃不确定这回他是不是真的想用刀背抽人，“我就奇怪了，你小子到底是怎么混进青年近卫军的，我看你恐怕连百分之一的心思也没花在工作上，你肯定都不记得暗号是啥。”  
“说真的，咱们有必要天天换暗号吗？”弗尼埃立刻抱怨道，“别说我了，皇帝这么大年纪了，老是换暗号，他真的每次都记得住吗。”  
“你怎么能小看皇帝的记忆力，那可是皇帝！”迪马生气地说。  
“老实说，长官你注意到皇帝前，我看到皇帝从口袋里掏出一张小纸片看了眼，”马丁指出，“我看他是真的记不住暗号只能用纸记下来了。”

拿破仑皇帝的生平细节总是能引起人们的争论，他晚年的记忆力自然也不例外。仰慕者如塞居尔在回忆录中称：“陛下的头脑仍像奥斯特里茨的太阳一样明亮，他仍能对上至国家大事、下至杜伊勒里宫厨房花销的问题做出像往常一样明智的判断。他那引以为傲的记忆力仍能容纳帝国每个角落里正在上演的事，他仍能亲切地叫出只有一面之缘的士兵的名字。但毕竟岁月不饶人，和年轻时相比，现在他更需要纸笔之类的辅助记忆手段。”而夏多布里昂这种批评者则说：“事实上波拿巴的头脑早就不复以往，或者说他终于暴露了自己的头脑的真实水平。他甚至记不住自己上一秒吩咐别人的话。我听说有一天他忘了自己已经吃过早餐，结果吃了两次早餐。他每次对军队讲话时迪罗克都在旁边提词，我十分怀疑他年轻时也用过同样的手法，毕竟毫无廉耻的诈骗才是波拿巴的本性。”  
不过这些是是非非对当时人士让-加布里埃尔·迪布瓦先生来说并不重要。他让-加布里埃尔·迪布瓦只是塞纳河畔的一个微雕师学徒，跟在小有名气的师傅后头混口饭吃，拿破仑皇帝是谁，他能不能记住自己的早餐和他迪布瓦有半个苏的关系吗。他让-加布里埃尔·迪布瓦现在只想赶紧打烊，好去王家花园赴某位漂亮夜莺的约会。倒不是他想偷懒，但他已经认真工作了大半天，提早两个小时下班去找夜莺厮混也不算过分，再说师傅还要一周才能回来呢，他不会发现自己提早打烊的。  
事实上，店门都已半掩了，迪布瓦只是还没来得及把“营业中”的牌子收起来，但偏偏（哦该死的偏偏！）某位不速之客，也就是拿破仑皇帝，成功地从半掩的门里挤了进来。  
“这位先生，我师傅今天出门了，不在店里，”见对方是一位比自己大上40多岁的老者，迪布瓦决定暂时按下他的暴脾气，先以礼待人，“我也要打烊了，您想订做微雕的话改天再来吧。”  
“3点钟就打烊？放着送上门的生意不做不可惜吗，”拿破仑自然没有离开的意思，恰恰相反，他已然开始饶有兴致地观赏店里的各种微雕，“年轻人，您应该努力工作，别太偷懒了。虽然您的师傅不在，您还是有义务替他卖出已经完工的雕刻。”  
“行吧，您想要哪个请快点挑，我师傅人气高得很，可不缺您这一单生意。”迪布瓦暗暗攥紧拳头，他自认为还是礼貌的，至少他只是冷冰冰地说话，而非冲那小老头儿怒吼。  
“是了，我就是听说您师傅的微雕很受欢迎，才特地来他的店的，”拿破仑拿起伏尔泰的微型头像随手把玩，似乎完全没注意到迪布瓦那警惕的眼神，“我想给朋友挑个礼物。”  
“那您就拿个杜伊勒里宫模型吧，我可以给您打折。”  
“我想给朋友来点不一样的，杜伊勒里宫他太熟了。”  
“您那位朋友是杜伊勒里宫扫地工吗。要么您给他来个白金汉宫模型好了，这是师傅的新品，要加50法郎。”  
“我朋友对白金汉宫没兴趣。”  
“那拿破仑皇帝半身微雕吧，各个时期的都有。”  
“我朋友每个时期的都见……都收藏过了。”  
“要么罗马王？您挑快点啊，我真的要打烊了。”  
“那个呢？”拿破仑放下伏尔泰的微型头像，径直走向另一边的货架。  
顺着对方的目光，迪布瓦意识到了是哪个雕像在吸引他——那是两个身着长大衣的男子挽着胳膊行走的双人雕像。老实说，这个雕像做工并不精细，选用的材质不算上乘，上色的涂料也没怎么抹匀，显而易见，它是师傅敷衍了事的作品，能看中它只能说明这老头品味堪忧。  
“那个是年轻的皇帝和大总管出宫瞎转，”迪布瓦耸耸肩，“我听说他俩很喜欢去王家花园赌博，可能雕的是赢了钱后回宫的样子吧。”  
“雕得不错，虽然糙了点，但两人的神态都很像，”拿破仑拾起那对双人微雕，暗想他来这家店挑礼物是对的，“多少钱？我买了。”  
“这个不行，”迪布瓦摇头，“放这边货架上的都是别人订做的。”  
“订做的？”  
“嗯，要不是订制师傅才懒得做这玩意呢。”  
“谁订的？我可以让他转让给我。”  
“我怎么知道是谁跟师傅订的。我说这位先生，您能不能挑快点？”迪布瓦有点不耐烦了，“我们已经打烊了。”  
“我挑好了啊，我就要这个。”  
“您别跟我在这胡搅蛮缠，我说了这个是别人订的，您不能要。”  
“对方给您的师傅多少钱？我可以出双倍。”  
“双倍？当真？”  
“没错，双倍，”拿破仑向迪布瓦保证道，“您开价吧。”  
“我不知道他给了多少定金，但我看这玩意儿也就值30法郎吧，”看在双倍价格的份上，迪布瓦决定宽以待人，再给对方一次机会，“给我60法郎，它就归您了。”  
“成交。”  
拿破仑一口答应，并愉快地伸手掏钱。直到手指在上衣内袋里摸索了一阵，他才意识到自己忘记了一件事——皇帝从来没有带钱包出宫的习惯，因为每次负责带钱的都是宫廷大总管。或许杜伊勒里宫金库里堆满了黄金，但现在他身上连一个苏也没有。  
“那个， 不好意思，”拿破仑尴尬地看着迪布瓦，“我忘带钱包了。”  
“没带钱您在这夸什么海口呢？”迪布瓦的耐心终于到了极限，“给老子滚，关门了。”  
“现在天色还早呢，麻烦您等我回去取钱，或者我给您打个欠条，明天就来付钱。”  
“滚，您这种声称回去取钱结果一去不返的骗子我见的多了，”迪布瓦火冒三丈，终于按捺不住地挥起拳头，“光是近卫军军官我就见过五个。”  
“竟然有这种事？请告诉我那几个军官的名字，我认识近卫军的人，或许我可以想办法……”  
“您省省口舌吧，别跟我吹牛了，”迪布瓦走向老者，他决定把这个死缠不走的客人强行推出门外，“没钱就滚，没钱的话，天皇老子来了我也不卖！”  
“等等！”拿破仑急忙掏衣袋，“我这还有一块银怀表，我用它抵押。”  
“纯银的还是镀银的？我警告您，别想着拿假货糊弄我。”  
“当然是纯银的，不信您的话尽管检验。”  
五分钟后，拿破仑皇帝的大衣内袋里少了一块怀表，但多了一个锡纸小包裹。  
不过是一块怀表而已，明天让人赎回来就行了，拿破仑暗想，重要的是，今年热罗的生日我能送他点不一样的东西。  
那个微雕作为生日礼物真是再适合不过了，它会提醒热罗想起我们年轻时共同谱写的史诗。

“下个月的舞会日程已经按你的意思修改了。这张是我打算录用的新侍从名单，”宫廷大总管迪罗克把一份文件递给皇帝，“你要是没意见我就通知他们下周来上班了。”  
“我相信你的判断，”拿破仑匆匆看了一眼文件便递还给迪罗克，“不过还是给他们安排一个月试用期。”  
“好的陛下。”  
迪罗克把名单收回文件袋里，然后戴上老花眼镜，对着写满了小字的笔记本查看下一项待讨论的事项。  
热罗做事总是这么井井有条，这么多年来热罗什么时候让他失望过呢？哪怕热罗的头发白了、眼睛有点老花了、体力大不如前了，他依然是最能理解自己的人，只有他知道什么最能取悦自己。他确实应该送热罗一点不一样的东西，毕竟在以他为主角的史书里，热罗一定会占据最重要的位置之一。  
“暂时没有别的事需要向陛下报告了，”迪罗克合上笔记本，“不过我需要向你承认一个错误，恐怕这回我让你失望了。”  
“啊？你什么时候犯错了？”  
拿破仑不解地问。  
“我弄丢了咱们的微雕。”  
“微雕？”  
“嗯，三年前咱们去过一家微雕店，因为觉得好玩就跟老板订了一个，”迪罗克解释道，“但是后来我忘了去取，抱歉陛下，这是我的责任。”  
“哦，是在河边的那家微雕店吗？”  
拿破仑装作漫不经心地问  
“是的，后来我就把这事忘了，直到今天检查记录才想起来，”迪罗克略显懊丧地说，“我派人去取，但是老板凶狠地说，我们一去不返，他以为我们不要了，早就转手卖给别人了。”  
“其实是老板瞎说，”拿破仑镇定地说，“因为我早就取回来了。”  
“你什么时候……”  
拿破仑拉开书桌抽屉，取出一个锡纸包裹：“这么重要的事我怎么可能不做好安排呢？我早就让塞居尔差人取回来了，只是忘了告诉你。”  
“原来如此。”  
“毕竟我们60多岁了，偶尔忘记一点事也正常，”拿破仑拆开锡纸包装，“到底不比当年啊。”  
锡纸展开后，出现在书桌上的是当年的皇帝和大总管，身着平民服装的二人胳膊挽着胳膊，有说有笑地漫步。皇帝用空出来的那只手指向前方，似在描绘未来的美好图景，而大总管看上去正在附和他。当年的他们并不知道等在前方的是什么，要做的只是并肩向前。  
“做得真不错。幸好陛下你记得把它取回来，你的记忆力还是像当年一样好。”迪罗克欣赏着雕塑，由衷地赞赏道。  
“那当然。”  
拿破仑得意地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是正在休假的贝西埃被你拿勒令立刻停止休假并整顿近卫军【不是


End file.
